


Mi ardiente jefe

by LindaPhoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaPhoenix/pseuds/LindaPhoenix
Summary: Portgas D. Ace es un exitoso bombero, pero su vida privada no anda tan bien. Luego de romper su compromiso con la única novia que ha tenido, se muda a una nueva ciudad. Durante la despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo gay, Ace tiene un improvisado y torrido encuentro con Marco, un hombre de ojos azules que le hace dudar de su heterosexualidad.¡Pero la gran revelación para Ace será descubrir a la mañana siguiente que Marco es el Subinspector del Departamento de bomberos donde trabaja![Adaptación de la novela original de Myranda Wolf]





	1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera vez en un antro gay y por algún motivo me siento increíblemente incómodo. No entiendo bien el motivo; un pesar de que soy heterosexual, nunca tuvo problemas con los gays ni con las lesbianas. Cada cual a lo suyo. Y luego de un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor, no es algo tan diferente como un antro hetero; gente bebiendo, gente bailando y gritando bajo las luces intermitentes, la música electrónica taladrándome el tímpano, el asfixiante aroma a cigarrillo y alcohol, y la ocasional pareja besándose o montándoselo en la pista de baile.

La única diferencia aquí es que todas las parejas están compuestas por tíos.

Pero fuera de eso, todo es igual.

Y debo admitir que esa imagen me chocó una vista simple; dos cuerpos masculinos entrelazados en un estrecho abrazo, con sus bíceps fuertes contrayéndose, y sus labios rozándose bajo sus barbas. Es extraño, no puedo negarlo, y me siento mal por mirarlos fijamente, si bien ellos no notan mi presencia. No notan la presencia de nadie; se besan como si fueran los dos seres humanos seres humanos en todo el planeta. Creo que yo nunca me he encontrado así; tan ensimismado por un beso, tan compenetrado en otra persona. Es casi como si ambos formaran uno.

-¿Reconsiderando? -Izo me sorprende y palmea mi hombro. Por su aliento, no que ya bebió más de lo debido. Se lo merece; después de todo es su despedida de soltero.

-¡Cállate! -refunfuño mientras él prácticamente me arrastra a la barra. Es horrible tener que mantenerse sobrio durante una fiesta.

-Sólo digo ... nunca es tarde para experimentar. Tal vez te termine gustando -Izo insistió entre risas -Además, me encantaría que mi mejor amigo de toda la vida sea gay también.

-Te repetiré lo mismo que te he dicho en la preparación, Izo. No soy gay, no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque aún estoy a tiempo de romper mi compromiso - Izo deja escapar una carcajada.

-Seguro, me gustan las mujeres. -Afirmo mientras apoyo mis codos en la barra. A unos metros de nosotros, el resto de los amigos de Izo están sentados en una mesa reservada. Cada uno tiene más pluma que el otro, y eso me hace sentir tan desubicado.

-Oye, brinda conmigo -me dice Izo, y ordena dos vodkas con limón.

-No no. Sabes que no puedo beber. Mañana es mi primer día en la estación de bomberos, ¡no puedo aparecer con resaca! -me niego pero antes de lo imaginado Izo pone el vaso en mis manos.

-¡Oh vamos! Sólo un traguito -Izo insiste y alza su vaso.

-¡De acuerdo! La verdad es que me hace falta un buen trago para sobrellevar esta noche. Por el comienzo de tu nueva vida con Thatch. Dios se apiadó de su pobre alma.

-Gracias -mi amigo sonríe-. Y por tu nuevo empleo, y el comienzo de tu nueva vida sin esa arpa de Hancock.

-Mierda, Izo ¿tienes que llamarla así? -protesto antes de dar un sorbo a mi vodka. Izo ya se terminó el suyo.

-Puede haber dicho algo peor y lo sabes -hace una demanda contra ustedes para pedir otro trago -Sabes que no me gusta que me haya caído bien. Los heterosexuales son un misterio para mí, pero la relación que nos ayuda era una cagada ¡Hasta ha estado en los cuernos, hombre! Me alegra que finalmente seas libre.

Sé que mi amigo tiene razón: siempre la ha tenido, pero aún así bajo mi vista hacia el piso y suspiro.

-Además, me encanta que te hayas mudado aquí. Podremos vernos más seguido, como cuando éramos niños; sabes que a Thatch le encantará que nos visites -comenta Izo. -Y esta ciudad estará más segura que un bombero machote como tú ...

-Ya te dije que no te hagas ilusiones, Izo -bromeó -No eres mi tipo ...

-Oh ¿y cuál es tu tipo? -Izo sostiene su nuevo vaso lleno de alcohol con una mano y se apoya sobre un codo en la barra -Digo, si fueras gay ...

—Izo...

—¡Si, si, ya se! Eres hetero y bla bla bla, pero... Si fueras gay ¿que tipo de hombre te molaría?

Observo el rostro de mi amigo, atónito, y noto una expresión muy seria en él.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Si... ¡Es una pregunta científica! —insiste Izo. Luego deja su vaso sobre la barra con gran determinación y se aferra de mi hombro —De todos los que están moviendo el culo en esta pista ¿a cuál te follarías?

Dejo escapar otro suspiro. Conozco a Izo desde que tengo memoria y sé que no me dejará en paz hasta que responda. Así que doy otro vistazo rápido a la pista de baile, donde decenas de hombres bailan, se tocan, se besan y apretujan al son de la música. Observarlos me hace sentir extraño; ver sus cuerpos presionados con pasión, el placer en sus rostros, las sonrisas en sus labios. Veo sus lenguas cruzándose en un apasionado beso o sus muslos rozándose con frenesí. Una sensación asfixiante se apodera de mí, pero sé que Izo no me dará tregua hasta que responda. Así que señalo a un muchacho cualquiera al azar.

—¿Ése? ¿De veras? —Izo lanza un chillido agudo de sorpresa.

—Sí, ése —afirmo con la cabeza. La verdad es que ni me he fijado en el muchacho, sólo he señalado a alguien para terminar con esta conversación incómoda de una puta vez. —¿Ahora podemos volver a nuestra mesa?

—Pues que lástima que te guste ese flacucho —Izo suspira y deja su vaso en la barra con resignación —... porque ese semental te ha echado el ojo desde que llegamos.

Mi amigo me señala al extremo opuesto del club, y allí mis ojos lo encuentran ¿cómo no le he notado antes? Su mirada parece que quiere devorarme vivo, y la sostiene por tanto tiempo que mis rodillas comienzan a temblar. Es un hombre alto y fornido, con su cabello cortado de forma peculiar. Está vestido íntegramente de negro y un tatuaje asoma por las mangas cortas de su camiseta. Una camiseta que marca sus pectorales firmes y resalta sus brazos musculosos. No está bailando, ni bebiendo ni hablando con nadie, tan solo me está mirando.

Y eso me da todavía más miedo.

—Ufff, que pena que seas hetero. Si yo no estuviera por casarme con Thatch, y ese tipo me mirara así... —Izo deja escapar un aullido de lobo.

—No deberíamos dejar a tus amigos solos tanto tiempo —murmuró. Izo me da la razón entre el sopor de su borrachera, y ambos regresamos a la mesa.

Las horas transcurren, entre risas, más gritos y más brindis por la futura boda de mi amigo. Jamás creí que, de los dos, Izo se casaría primero ¡jamás creí que se casaría, para comenzar! Pero me alegro mucho por él. Todavía recuerdo aquella tarde después de la escuela cuando me confesó que era gay. Su padre le había dejado un ojo negro. Yo no supe que sentir, más allá de rabia contra el viejo desgraciado. No podía creer que el mismo muchacho con el cual jugaba pelota y videojuegos, era marica. Yo era un muchachito muy ingenuo, y muy imbécil por aquel entonces.

Hoy por hoy, me alegra que Izo haya conocido a Thatch, y que la ley les permita unirse como corresponde.

Por mi parte, mi vida no resulta tan prometedora como la de amigo. Pero por lo menos, he conseguido un buen empleo. Sólo he oído las de la estación de bomberos de esta ciudad, y cuando recibí el llamado confirmando mi traslado, no podía creerlo. Al fin una buena noticia luego del fiasco de mi relación con Hancok.

Ya estamos a altas horas de la madrugada; debería irme si deseo dormir. Aunque rara vez duermo antes del primer día en un trabajo nuevo. Rara vez duermo en estos últimos tiempos; parece que mi cabeza no se callara nunca. Y el club me resulta cada vez más asfixiante.

Así que tomo una decisión estúpida y comienzo a beber. No debería, y cada trago de vodka baja con culpa por mi garganta, pero a estas alturas parece la única forma de sobrellevar la incomodad de la noche. Pronto la sensación extraña de ser el único hetero en el club desaparece. Y también desaparecen los recuerdos de Hancok, mi frustración por estar solo y las dudas que invaden mi mente las veinticuatro horas. Sólo queda el mareo del alcohol y el ardor en mi pecho. Izo y sus amigos siguen parloteando de la boda y no sé qué más. De pronto, a mí me invade la urgencia por abandonar el lugar.

Con las piernas algo torpes, me levanto de la mesa y nadie lo nota. No se a dónde voy ¿al baño? ¿a la calle?

Atravieso la pista de baile y me intercepta un aroma a colonia tan masculina como arrebatadora.

—Oye ¿te sientes bien? —una voz de barítono resuena en mi pecho. Durante unos segundos, olvido la odiosa música a todo volumen y lo único que oigo es esa voz. Cuando alzo la vista, encuentro dos ojos claros fijos en mí. Es el mismo hombre que me ha estado observando toda la noche, y siento un estremecimiento.

Más de cerca, noto el color de sus ojos. Son azules, no celestes, y brillan de una manera enigmática bajo las luces oscuras del antro. Nunca he visto ojos así antes. O tal vez sí, pero nunca me han hecho sentir tan inquieto en tan corto tiempo. Su cuello y sus hombros son anchos y eso me dice que hace ejercicio, pero no es exactamente musculoso. De lejos parecía una bestia en celo, acechando a su próxima víctima, pero ahora, frente a mí, posee un aura de calma y amabilidad. Arqueó una de sus cejas con preocupación y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Yo... no soy gay —es lo primero que atino a decir mientras mis rodillas no dejan de temblar.

—Bueno, te felicito —ríe por lo bajo —Pero no te he preguntado eso. Parece que vas a desmayarte o algo por el estilo...

Otra sonrisa, y de pronto comprendo a que se refería mi amigo Izo. No me gustan lo hombres, pero puedo entender porque este tío sería considerado un primer premio.

Si me gustaran los hombres, por supuesto.

—Sí, yo sólo... he bebido demasiado —me llevo la mano a la frente y noto que estoy cubierto de sudor y temblando ¿por qué de pronto me siento tan... agitado? Tampoco es que haya bebido tanto. Miro sus ojos una vez más y encuentro algo bueno. Algo que no estoy seguro de que es, pero que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas. Sin quererlo, mi cuerpo se desploma hacia delante. De no ser por el extraño que me toma entre sus brazos hubiera caído de bruces al piso.

—Vamos al baño —me dice mientras me arrastra prácticamente sin esfuerzo.

—Yo... no... te he dicho que no soy gay —protesto contra su pecho, pero me dejo llevar. Por algún motivo que no es el alcohol, me dejo llevar por este hombre que huele a cedro y tabaco fino. El aroma de su piel me invade mientras mantengo mi rostro presionado contra sus pectorales, y sus brazos fuertes me rodean.

—¡Ya lo sé idiota! ¡Es que parece que te vas a descomponer! —protesta mientras abre la puerta del baño. Por suerte está vacío.

Una vez que estoy en un lugar iluminado, sin gente apretujada y sin música estridente me siento mejor. Las nauseas desaparecen pero aún conservo algo de nerviosismo pulsando por mi cuerpo. Y las palpitaciones aumentan al estudiar al hombre extraño bajo una luz más clara. Su piel está bronceada en un punto justo, y sus rasgos son afilados y fuertes sin proyectar agresividad. El tatuaje que asoma por su bícep derecho es un colorido tigre de bengala. Y de buena calidad, no un tatuaje barato. Sus zapatos también son bastante buenos para un antro así.

Me mojo la cara en el lavabo, y la sensación refrescante es un enorme alivio. El extraño me ofrece su vaso para que tome.

—No debería beber más... —me niego mientras seco mi rostro.

—Es agua mineral. Yo tampoco debo beber —me explica. Yo tomo el vaso y nuestros dedos se rozan por un microsegundo. Es gracioso que un hombre de su apariencia esté bebiendo agua. Le doy un sorbo y las nauseas desaparecen del todo. Pero la excitación no disminuye.

De hecho, aumenta.

—Gracias —le digo cuando le devuelvo el vaso —¿Por qué no puedes beber? ¿Alcohólicos anónimos o algo así?

—No —el extraño ríe de una manera contagiosa —Mañana trabajo temprano.

—Yo también —asiento, recordando que mañana es mi primer día.

—Entonces ¿qué haces en un antro a estas horas?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —respondo —Es la despedida de soltero de mi mejor amigo.

—¿Tu amigo es gay? —me pregunta algo sorprendido.

—Sí.

—Pero tú no.

—Nop.

—Ya veo —el extraño asiente, y me ofrece una sonrisa incrédula. Hace una pausa que se siente eterna y me vuelve a mirar —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ace —extiendo mi mano para saludarlo. Inmediatamente me recorre un escalofrío; no debería ofrecerle la mano. No debería ofrecer ningún tipo de contacto físico ¡estamos en el baño de un antro gay! Puede malinterpretarse pero mi miedo desaparece cuando él estrecha la mano con calidez y firmeza.

—Marco —me responde, y nuestras manos permanecen juntas por más tiempo del imaginado. Finalmente me suelta pero nuestros ojos siguen fijos el uno en el otro —¿Te sientes mejor, Ace?

—Si... Sí. Ya me siento bien —respondo.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? De pronto, me siento peor que antes. Nada me aqueja físicamente, excepto quizás la boca seca y las palpitaciones en el pecho, pero me arrepiento de haber dejado que me traiga aquí ¿en qué coño estaba pensando? ¡Dejé que un gay de dos metros me arrastrara al baño! Seguro que quiere follarme... si me descuido me besará en este mismo instante. Seguro está pensando en eso, por cómo me mira con esos ojos hambrientos...

—Mejor vuelvo con mis amigos —digo con temblor en la voz.

—Te acompaño —Marco dice mientras me sigue fuera del baño. Pero cuando nos encontramos nuevamente en la pista de baile, esta está repleta de gente. Es casi imposible discernir donde esta Izo y sus amigos. Trato de abrirme paso entre la gente, con Marco pisándome los talones. De pronto siento su mano en mi hombro y giro para enfrentarlo.

—Oye, ya que estamos aquí ¿no quieres hablar? —me dice.

—Ya te oí la primera vez —Marco refunfuña, y me jala del brazo con suavidad. Mi rostro queda a milímetros de su cuello y puedo sentir el aroma de su loción rodeándome. También lo veo sonreír de una manera triunfal y maliciosa cuando nuestros muslos quedan entrelazados. Puedo sentir el calor de su piel irradiar a través de la tela de sus tejanos, y siento que me va a quemar vivo. La música se torna asfixiante, y cuando Marco comienza a mecer su cuerpo con suavidad contra el mío, siento una ola de electricidad en mi espalda.

No debería hacer esto; debería detenerlo ya mismo y regresar a mi mesa.

Pero no lo hago. Dejo que sus brazos rodeen mi cuerpo con su fuerza y su calor, mientras nuestras entrepiernas se rozan. Siento como se me cierra el pecho, y mi corazón golpea con fuerza contra mis costillas. Puedo notar que Marco se ha puesto algo duro, y su erección roza contra mis muslos con una fuerza increíble. Un cosquilleo despierta en mi propio miembro.

—N... no soy gay —repito otra vez con un temblor de pánico en mi voz. Pero no me detengo, siento como mis caderas siguen los movimientos de Marco, aumentando la fricción.

—Un baile no te hace gay —Marco susurra peligrosamente cerca de mi boca. Su aliento es cálido y algo dulce, y mis palpitaciones aumentan.

Mierda ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? Definitivamente no debo beber. En una situación normal ya le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara y huido.

Es que se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Mi miembro ya está duro, disfrutando cada roce del muslo y polla de Marco. Cada movimiento multiplica las cosquillas tan intensas, tan rítmicamente deliciosas. Puedo sentir mi polla pulsando bajo mis pantalones, y Marco no se detiene. Creo que me voy a correr en seco mucho antes de que termine la canción.

Mierda, no me había corrido con algo tan básico desde que tenía catorce años...

De pronto, siento las manos de Marco deslizarse por mi espalda, hasta que llegan a mi culo. Esto está mal. Debería detenerlo ¿cómo voy a dejar que un marica me toque el culo? Pero lo hago, lo permito. Permito que apriete mis nalgas y presione mi cuerpo con más fuerza contra el suyo, la fricción entre nuestras pollas se hace más intensa y yo dejo escapar un gemido vergonzoso de placer. Mi rostro se siente arder y Marco me está sonriendo con sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos. Con el último dejo de voluntad que me queda, aparto mi rostro con un movimiento débil.

—Un beso tampoco te hace gay —Marco susurra contra mi boca antes de besarme. Y su beso es como un relámpago que me golpea. Sus labios luchan con los míos, dominándolos. Se abre paso entre ellos y desliza su lengua en mi boca. Yo la recibo, ansioso, hambriento, mientras mi polla se retuerce entre mis pantalones expulsando mi semen.

Gimo en su boca y me aferro con fuerza a sus hombros fuertes. El placer hace temblar mis piernas, como nunca en años y por un momento temo que mis rodillas fallen. Marco me sostiene mientras mi orgasmo me golpea y me destruye por completo. Sus labios recorren mi boca y mi cuello mientras el placer me embarga.

La canción termina y tú quedo hecho un despojo de vergüenza y culpa entre los brazos de Marco. Estoy recuperando mi aliento cuando él me besa con calma y ternura. Sujeta mi rostro con ambas manos y puedo ver su sonrisa y su mirada más deseada. Pero yo solo deseo tener y olvidar que esto no ha ocurrido.

-Eres increíble -me dice, y está a punto de besarme de nuevo cuando yo me aparto.

-Debo irme -le digo. Me deshago de su abrazo y me alejo con las piernas temblando por el orgasmo y el miedo.

-¡Espera! No te vayas ... -me suplico Marco pero yo ya estoy lejos, muy lejos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Que resaca. Mientras me cepillo los dientes y me visto, me recuerdo mil veces no volver a beber. Debo estar en la estación de bomberos en media hora y siento todos mis ralentizados después de anoche. Tengo unas ojeras tan oscuras como kilométricas y mi cabeza duele como los mil demonios.

Pero eso no es lo peor; lo peor es lo otro que él hizo anoche.

Dios ¿cómo puedo dejarme un tío y me toco el culo? Ojala que Izo no ha visto la escena en la pista de baile, de lo contrario no me deja en paz hasta el día de mi muerte. Mi propia mente no me dejará en paz.

Miró mi propio reflejo en el espejo antes de salir; no me veo genial, pero con un poco de tacto y habilidad podría disimular mi estado calamitoso. Sólo espero que no haya ningún caso grave hoy; nada que exija mucho esfuerzo de mi parte. Si fuera otro, hasta podría pedir el día libre por el maletar. Pero amo mi trabajo, y no me perdería este primer día por nada del mundo.

Nunca fue uno de esos niños que sueñan con ser bomberos; de hecho la carrera nunca me llamó la atención hasta que hice un semestres de voluntariado. Por aquel entonces yo aún estaba en la Universidad, pero la carrera que había elegido, o mejor dicho, la que elegía mis padres por mí, no me satisfacía. Decidir tomar un descanso y probar algo nuevo, y la posibilidad de ayudar a la comunidad sonaba fantástica. Ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad estaba desesperado por ayudarme a mí mismo. Y funcionó. Luego de ese semestre yo ya no era él solo había descubierto mi pasión. Abandoné la Universidad, para el gran pesar de mi familia, y me convertí en bombero profesional.

No hay nada que me haga sentir más orgulloso que usar el uniforme, no hay alcalde triunfo que derrotar a esa fuerza de la naturaleza tan salvaje como es el fuego no hay nada como la felicidad de ayudar a otra persona en el peor momento. Hasta diría que es una adicción. Y fue justamente esa adicción la que llenó mi vida, la que me ayudó a salir adelante en periodos de mierda como mi separación con Hancock. Mi motor. El motivo por el cual salir de mi cama todas mis mañanas aún sintiéndome como el culo; el trabajo, cumplir con el trabajo.

La estación queda a diez minutos del nuevo apartamento que estoy rentando; lo elegí así a propósito. Aunque con una resaca a cuestas, una caminata de diez minutos se asemeja a una marcha de la muerte. Siento mariposas en el estómago; ¿Ya estás en el trabajo? ¿Cómo eres mis nuevos compañeros? Dios sabe que necesito amigos nuevos en este nuevo comienzo. Izo siempre es mi mejor amigo, pero ahora debe disfrutar de su nueva vida junto a Thatch, el hombre ama, y no cargar con un amigo soltero, heterosexual y deprimido.

¿Aunque puedo llamarme a mí mismo hetero después de anoche?

Sí, por supuesto que sí. El alcohol nos hace hacer locuras y eso fue lo que ocurrió anoche. Nada más y nada menos. Siempre me han gustado y me gustan las mujeres. Mi mala experiencia con Hancock no significa nada. Al igual que no significa nada mi episodio con Marco.

¿Por qué todavía recuerdo su nombre? Es historia antigua.

Camino con un nudo en el estómago, y cuando veo la central de bomberos frente a mis ojos, el nudo se intensifica y el ardor sube por mi garganta. Sonrío para mí mismo como un idiota al ver el edificio gris alzarse frente a mi vista y el cartel en colores vivos rojos que anuncian Departamento de Bomberos. Ver esa insignia me produce el mismo establecimiento que hace cuánto atrás. Tomo un respiro hondo y cruzo la puerta.

Atravieso el gran patio donde estan los camiones aparcados. Algunos cabos están limpiando uno de ellos entre bromas. Cuando me ven a mí lucen sorprendidos.

-Oye ¿tú eres él nuevo? -el más joven de ellos me pregunta

-Así es. Soy Portgas D. Ace -dejo caer mi bolso al piso y extirpar mi mano para saludarlo.

Los demás se acercan a saludarme, y tú le estrecho la mano a cada uno.

-Bienvenido a la octava división, muchachito -me saluda un hombre fornido de gruesos bigotes grises. Su apretón de manos es tan fuerte que dejo escapar un dolor de cabeza -Jajaja ¡tenemos un debilucho aquí!

-Vista ha estado en esta división desde hace diez años -el más joven me dice entre risas -Yo soy Haruta.

Estrecho su mano, y luego la de otro hombre castaño de mediana edad y piel rosada.

-Yo soy Rakuyo. Vas a estar a gusto aquí, es un destacamento tranquilo.

-Sí, nuestra tarea diaria es rescatar a un gato de un árbol para la vieja, -Haruta está guardando las manos en los pantalones amarillos de su uniforme.

-Y ese es Rex -otro de ellos me dice mientras un día se acerca a mí moviendo su rabo. Me inclino para rascar su cabeza y el animal sacude su rabo todavía más rápido.

—Vamos adentro así conoces el resto —Vista me palmea la espalda con otro golpe doloroso. Pero antes de que yo pueda dar un paso, todas las sirenas comienzan a sonar con ese chillido tan amenazante y excitante al mismo tiempo. No importa cuántas veces escuche ese sonido durante mi vida, siempre me provocará el mismo estremecimiento hasta el día que muera.

—Mierda... un incendio —Haruta sacude su cabeza mientras trepa al camión. Veo un grupo de hombres que sale precipitado del edificio hacia los camiones, todos en uniforme completo y con sus cascos rojos asegurados en sus cabezas. Por algún motivo yo me quedo paralizado. Mientras los gritos y la excitación se pueden palpar en el aire.

—¡Vamos señoritas, el tiempo apremia! —uno de ellos grita, y por su tono de voz asumo que es el que tiene más jerarquía en el destacamento. Cuando lo miro, noto la insignia de Subinspector en su pechera derecha. Y cuando finalmente veo su rostro, mi corazón da un vuelco.

Es Marco.

El mismo Marco de anoche, el que besé y el que me tocó el culo. El hombre entre cuyos brazos y muslos me corrí.

Me quedo paralizado contemplando su rostro; esos rasgos tan afilados y masculinos bajo la sombra de su casco rojo. Noto que sus labios se separan por la sorpresa, y sus ojos se clavan en mí, hasta que Marco presiona un casco contra mi pecho y me grita:

—¡Rápido, novato... al camión!

Con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, me subo al camión de un salto. Tomo asiento junto al joven Haruta, que está conduciendo. A mi lado está Marco, y el aroma de su loción inevitablemente me despierta recuerdos de anoche. Mierda, no puedo enfrentar mi primera misión así. Y tenerlo sentado a mi lado, con nuestros muslos casi tocándose, hace que me estremezca.

Haruta conduce a toda velocidad por las calles, rumbo al origen del incendio. Detrás nuestro vienen dos camiones más, haciendo sonar las sirenas. En menos de diez minutos llegamos a un edificio preso de las llamas. Un grupo de gente está agolpada en la entrada, lo cual al instante es reconfortante. Al bajar del camión recibimos la noticia de que no ha quedado nadie dentro del edificio y es una de las mejores noticias que se pueden recibir en este trabajo. Los paramédicos están brindando asistencia a algunas personas mareadas por el humo, o simplemente petrificadas por el miedo, pero no hay heridos graves.

Vista conecta la manguera al hidrante y el ayudo a dirigirla hacia el corazón del incendio, siempre es un buen ojo para detectar el origen del fuego. Marco y Haruta hacen lo propio del otro extremo del edificio, hasta que el fuego está finalmente extinto. En algunos momentos llegan las cámaras de televisión a través del siniestro, aunque no están demasiado engañados porque no hay heridos fatales.

Una vez que nuestro trabajo está terminado, regresa mi nerviosismo al estar cerca de Marco. Este se acerca a mí con una media sonrisa y golpea mi pecho con suavidad. Su tacto y su sonrisa me hacen estremecer.

-Buen trabajo, novato -me dados antes de volver al camión.


	3. Chapter 3

Me dirijo al despacho del Subinspector Marco con un temblor en las piernas y un nudo en mi garganta. Golpeo su puerta con timidez y el me indica que pase. Cuando me veo, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa arrogante, y sus ojos azules parecen brillar. Es la misma expresión con la cual me acechaba en el antro. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, y otro temblor que me recuerde que estamos en su oficina. Marco está sentado detrás de su escritorio, usando la camisa celeste y la corbata del uniforme, ambas prendas destacan sus hombros y sus ojos azules. Es casi hipnotizante. Pero no puedo dejarme llevar.

-¿Qué ocurre Ace? -me pregunta con su tono de voz suave.

-Es que... yo... -mi voz también tiembla, junto con todo mi cuerpo. Mierda, ya te he olvidado que he venido a decir. Sólo puedo dejarme llevar por las palpitaciones en mi corazón y entre mis muslos. Marco se pone de pie y da la vuelta a su escritorio. Mientras camina hacia mí, mis ojos van directamente a su entrepierna ¿Acaso está duro? Instintivamente me relamo los labios.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Ace? -pregunta una vez más, cuando su rostro está peligrosamente cerca del mío. Siento su aliento cálido acariciar mis labios y mis pulsaciones aumentan. Mi polla comienza a ponerse dura bajo mis pantalones, y por más que yo luche contra mi propia erección, es en vano. La cercanía de Marco despierta y amplifica todos mis sentidos. Débilmente alzo la vista y mis ojos se encuentran los suyos, hambrientos, dilatados.

-Yo... yo... -comienzo mi oración.

-¿Si? -Marco deposita su mano en mi mejilla derecha, y tú me estremezco una vez más. Debería decirle que se aleje, que no me toque. Debería decirse por enésima vez que no soy gay. Pero otra vez, me rindo. Su presencia demanda sumisión, y yo me rindo gustoso. Dejo que sus cálidos y fuertes dedos acarician mi mejilla y registran mi labio inferior, dejo que sus ojos me devoren y que sus labios sonrían con malicia ante mi reacción.

En ese mismo instante me doy cuenta lo mucho que lo necesito. Lo mucho que necesito otro orgasmo como el del club, pero no rozándonos en seco como dos adolescentes. Necesito más esta vez, necesito...

-Quieres que te folle, ¿no es cierto?

Sus palabras me avergüenzan, pero también me excitan sobremanera. Siento el ardor subir de entre mis piernas hacia mi pecho y rostro. Siento mi pulso y mi erección vibra, oculta entre mis pantalones. Siento que mi cabeza da vueltas. Pero en el mundo de la confusión, algo claro como el agua: la respuesta es sí. Todo mi cuerpo grita si. La vergüenza me permite decirlo en voz alta, pero con mi cabeza, sin despegar mis ojos de Marco. Este hijo de manera triunfal, porque conocía la respuesta antes que yo.

Me toma de los brazos y me arroja de espaldas sobre su escritorio; los papeles y las carpetas vuelan por los aires. Marco se abalanza sobre mí como una bestia en celo, y todo mi cuerpo pulsa de placer y anticipación. Me arranca la camisa y los botones salen volando, besa y muerde mis pezones hasta hacerme gritar. Mi piel arde bajo sus manos enormes. Acaricia mi erección con firmeza, sobre mi pantalón, y tú arqueo mi cuerpo de gusto. Me baja el cierre con urgencia y al lado que mi erección queda libre, la envuelve con sus labios. La engulle casi completamente de un solo movimiento, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

Su cabeza sube y baja, rápido. Sus manos me sujetan a los muslos con fuerza. Sus ojos azules se fijan en mi rostro, absorbiendo cada una de mis reacciones, mientras los labios envuelven mi polla con pasión. Siento su lengua jugar con mi punta y me estremezco. Marco escupe en mi miembro y vuelve a tragarlo casi completo. Se mueve cada vez más rápido, dominándome con cada movimiento, y yo me deshago con cada segundo que pasa. Siento todo mi cuerpo vibrando con calor, las pulsaciones en mi cuerpo aumentan al máximo ... Y despierto.

Despierto en la cama de mi apartamento, cubierto en sudor. Enciendo la luz de la mesa de noche mientras estoy luchando para recuperar mi aliento. Noto un manchón húmedo en las sábanas, en la zona de mientre pierna. Mierda, no me ocurría esto desde que era un mocoso virgen.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, nunca de las jamases me ha ocurrido soñando con un hombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Asistir a mi segundo día de trabajo resulta más estresante que el primero. Los efectos de la resaca ya han desaparecido por completo, pero no los de mi sueño.

¡He tenido un sueño erótico con Marco, el Subinspector de bomberos, la máxima autoridad de esta estación! Eso es lo de menos, la cuestión aquí es que he soñado con otro tío chupándome la polla.

Llego a la estación con un nudo en la garganta. La jornada parece bastante tranquila hasta ahora; encuentro a Haruta, Vista y Rakuyo sentados en la mesa de la sala de descanso. Me uno a ellos, me sirvo una taza de café negro y agradezco a todos los cielos que Marco no esté cerca.

—Oye, has estado muy bien ayer —Vista me palmea el hombro con su usual brutalidad, sin despegar los ojos del periódico que está leyendo.

—Gracias.

—¿Hace mucho estás en la fuerza? —pregunta Haruta.

—Doce años —respondo y le doy otro sorbo a mi café.

—¡Eso no es nada! —refunfuña Vista —Aún así, tienes pelotas, muchacho…

—Sí —agrega Rakuyo —Definitivamente le has gustado a Marco.

¿Qué mierda significa eso? Pero no puedo evitar un calor subiendo por mi pecho a la par de esas palabras, y que ese calor se sienta tan agradable me asusta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto, y le doy otro sorbo a mi café para ocultar el calor que sube por mis mejillas.

—No ha parado de hablar de ti en toda la mañana… —agrega Haruta, y yo siento algo de vértigo.

—Cuidado, está enamorado —dice Vista, y me codea.

La desesperación alcanza límites insospechados, creo que me va a estallar el corazón allí mismo, en la mesa del desayuno.

—¿Acaso es gay? —tomo el coraje de preguntar.

Se hace un silencio absoluto durante unos segundos, incluso Vista despega su mirada del periódico. Luego las carcajadas me hacen doler los oídos.

—¡¿Marco, maricón?! —el rostro de Vista se torna tan rojo que parece que va a ahogarse de risa. Incluso algunas lágrimas asoman por sus ojos.

—Imposible… —Haruta niega con la cabeza entre risas.

—Marco es el hombre más macho que he conocido. ¡Lo he visto zambullirse entre las llamas sin reparos! —Vista se enjuaga las lágrimas mientras su pecho aún tiembla por la risa —Me has hecho reír, novato.

—Vista se refiere a que Marco es muy exigente con los bomberos que trasladan aquí. —explica Rakuyo. —Deberías estar orgulloso que te haya aceptado en este destacamento, muchos no han tenido esa suerte.

Trago saliva, tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad. No funciona, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Haruta me pregunta.

—Ace ¿tú eres… gay? —su tono de voz es bajo y hasta temeroso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No! —elevo mi voz más de lo deseado. Mi rostro debe parecer un tomate.

Haruta me mira fijamente, obviamente no me cree.

—Está todo bien si lo eres… —agrega Rakuyo, instanto a que confiese.

—Sí… cada cual a lo suyo —la atención de Vista regresa al periódico —Además no pueden despedirte por ello, por las nuevas leyes y todo ese rollo.

—No soy gay —repito, frustrado —¡Tengo novia! Bueno, tenía… rompimos. Íbamos a casarnos…

—¿Hasta que ella descubrió que eres gay? —insiste Vista.

—¡No! —grito, y recién allí me doy cuenta que están bromeando. Los tres estallan de risa de nuevo y yo me relajo.

—Sólo estamos bromeando —Rakuyo me golpea el hombro —¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada… —no siento deseos de revivir todo el drama con Hancock justo ahora —Sólo no éramos compatibles.

Haruta asiente con la cabeza.

—Envidio tu libertad, chico —agrega Vista —Yo tengo una esposa, una ex y siete hijos.

—¡Siete! —exclamo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, Ace ya encontrarás otra pronto… —Dice Rakuyo.

—U otro —remata Vista, y las carcajadas regresan.

Las risas hacen retumbar toda la sala de descanso, hasta que Marco hace su aparición.

—Me alegra que se diviertan, señoritas, mientras tanto hay dos caminos afuera que necesitan mantenimiento —exclama, y los hombres se levantan de la mesa con prisa. Yo estoy por seguirlos cuando Marco me detiene.

—Tú no, Portgas. A mi oficina —me ordena con su voz de comando, y yo me estremezco.

Lo sigo hasta su despacho, ignorando el hecho de que es todo exactamente igual a mi sueño. Estamos los dos solos en su oficina y los nervios me están devorando vivo. Y Marco se ve tan impasible con su entallada camisa azul, que se ajusta en sus pectorales y bíceps definidos. Su corbata azul combina con sus ojos y resalta sus labios. Recuerdo esos labios huesos y ajustados alrededor de mi polla.

—¿Quería verme, jefe? —inicio la conversación, pero no tomo asiento.

—Sí —Marco se cruza de brazos y se apoya sobre su escritorio. Puedo sentir su loción de cedro y los recuerdos del club me invaden. —Sólo creo que deberíamos aclarar un par de cosas si vas a trabajar aquí.

No puedo creer que he besado a este hombre. Y ahora mismo, no puedo dejar de revivir aquellos momentos. Sus dientes en mi cuello, sus manos en mi culo, su erección contra la mía. Mierda, no sé qué me ocurre.

—Mira, si te sientes incómodo puedo pedir tu traslado a otro destacamento —ofrece Marco.

—No quiero trasladarme —declaro, y mis propias palabras me sorprenden. También sorprenden a Marco, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Seguro? —insiste, y da un paso hacia mi con actitud ¿seductora? ¿O acaso estoy imaginando cosas? —Tal vez sería la solución más sencilla; te mudas a otra ciudad a vivir tu vida heterosexual, y nuestro episodio pasa al olvido.

Tiene razón. Pero aún así yo repito.

—No quiero trasladarme.

—¿Por qué? No escribiría nada negativo sobre ti en mi informe.

—Mi mejor amigo vive en esta ciudad. Es la única familia que tengo. Además, ya he firmado un contrato de alquiler por dos años —explico. Pero yo sé que ninguna de esas razones es la verdadera causa.

—Muy bien. —Marco sonríe de nuevo— Pero si vas a quedarte, creo que lo más profesional por parte de ambos sería hacer de cuenta que nada ha ocurrido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asiento— Yo estaba muy borracho… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Marco alza una de sus cejas.

—Sí sabías… —me dice con un irresistible susurro ronco.

Observo sus profundos ojos azules unos segundos, y los recuerdos de nuestra noche me invaden. Casi puedo escuchar la canción que sonaba en ese momento en mi cabeza, y recuerdo la fricción tan cálida y deliciosa que derivó en mi orgasmo. Mierda, que bueno que estuvo.

Pero Marco está en lo cierto. Mejor dejar todo eso atrás. Por el bien de ambos.

—Pues bien todo eso queda en el olvido ahora —suspira Marco, y me extiende su mano —¿Trato hecho?

Observo su mano, grande y fuerte. Esa mano que ha acariciado mi rostro, mi cuello, mi espalda y mi culo. Finalmente la estrecho. El tacto de su piel me produce un escalofrío.

—Trato hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de mi primera semana en mi trabajo nuevo, y ya habiendo pactado con Marco tener un vínculo completamente profesional, asumo que mis sueños eróticos con él desaparecerán.

Asumo mal.

Esta vez me doy cuenta que estoy durmiendo. Camino hacia la oficina de Marco con pasos lentos pero una parte de mi cabeza sabe que en este mismo momento me encuentro dormido en mi cama. Marco se ve mejor que nunca, esperándome en su despacho con la misma ropa negra que usó en el club nocturno. Cuando me ve llegar sonríe, y sus ojos azules brillan como los de un depredador.

No hay mucho juego previo en mi sueño, y claramente tampoco existe el trato que Marco y yo hemos hecho, pues me abalanzo sobre él y muerdo sus labios. Su barba de algunos días raspa mis labios y mis dedos, y me encanta. No he besado a nadie con vello facial antes. Me pongo duro al instante, y siento las manos de Marco apretujar mis nalgas. Gimo contra su boca y él me jala del cabello, antes de meter su lengua en mi boca. Dejo que me devore mientras mi miembro pulsa cada vez más fuerte. Sus manos me abren el cierre del pantalón y liberan mi polla. Me masturba a un ritmo fuerte y lento, y yo creo que me voy a  desmayarme.  
Interrumpe su tarea cuando yo estoy al límite del orgasmo. Me arranca la ropa sin miramientos, y una vez que estoy desnudo, me gira y me arroja contra su escritorio.

Mi parte consciente se asusta que yo desee tanto esto. Pero a la vez, todo mi cuerpo arde y late, tanto en mi cama como en sueños. Siento las manos de Marco sosteniendo mi cintura, dominándome. Lo escucho bajarse el cierre y siento su polla dura golpeteando mis nalgas.

—Fóllame ahora… —suplico.

Lo escucho reír por lo bajo, y luego escupe en mi entrada. No puedo creer lo deseoso que estoy. Me tiemblan las rodillas y me aferro con ambas manos a la mesa, mi pecho y mejilla presionados contra la madera de su escritorio. Su erección presiona con fuerza contra mi agujero, más relajado y dilatado de lo que esperaba. Lo deseo, lo deseo ya mismo. Jamás creí que querría tener una polla en mi interior, un hombre dentro de mí, pero en este preciso momento, lo necesito tanto como al oxígeno.

—¡Mierda…! ¡Fóllame de una puta vez! —suplico entre dientes.

—Estamos apurados ¿eh? —dice mientras empuja con suavidad. Yo tomo un respiro hondo y gozo de la anticipación. Casi puedo saborear esa enorme y gorda polla ensanchándome cuando despierto.

Otra vez estoy cubierto de sudor en mi propia cama. Otra vez recuperando mi aliento boca arriba. Otra vez un sueño húmedo.

Otra vez Marco.

Mientras permanezco acostado en mi cama, con todo mi cuerpo todavía agitado, me doy cuenta que aún no me he corrido. Mi polla todavía está dura bajo las sábanas y duele. Pero más me duelen las mil preguntas sin respuesta dentro de la cabeza.

Una cosa es soñar que te chupan la polla; cualquiera puede darte una mamada. Hombres, mujeres, sus bocas son iguales. Puede ser una simple reacción de mi subconsciente por mi falta de sexo. No he follado a nadie desde Hancock. Puede ser una necesidad de liberar tensión; no necesariamente eso me hace gay. Al igual que mi episodio con Marco en el club; soy un hombre joven y sano, si me frotan la polla me corro. No porque yo sea gay, es lo fisiológicamente lógico.

Eso me vine repitiendo toda la semana, pero ahora…

No he soñado con Marco simplemente chupándomela ¡estaba a punto de follarme el culo! ¡Y yo lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas!

No puedo seguir repitiendo que no soy gay después de esto.

O tal vez si… Ha sido sólo un sueño después de todo. Y lo del club ha sido con la ropa puesta. Mi culo heterosexual sigue intacto.

Mi polla no se calma, todavía duelen las pulsaciones bajo mi ropa interior. Pienso en tomar el asunto con mis propias manos y luego tratar de dormir las pocas horas que quedan hasta la mañana. Pero no puedo quitarme a Marco de la mente, y hacerme una puñeta pensando en él no va a solucionar el asunto. De hecho, lo empeoraría.

Entonces, se me ocurre una solución que podría aclarar las cosas. Una manera de descifrar si soy maricón o no. Me levanto y voy en busca de mi laptop. Me siento en la mesa de mi pequeño escritorio, frente a mi cama, y la enciendo. Mi erección todavía conserva su fuerza cuando entro en una página web porno. Sólo que esta vez chequeo los vídeos en la categoría gay. Jamás he entrado en esta sección, ni por curiosidad. Aunque tampoco soy muy fanático del porno hetero de todas maneras. Siempre me ha parecido muy caricaturesco y previsible.

Tal vez esa es una señal de que soy gay ¿a qué hombre hetero no le gusta el porno? Hasta Hancock lo disfrutaba.

No quiero pensar en ella ahora. Tengo algo más importante que resolver. Elijo un vídeo al azar y hago click. Un hombre le está follando la garganta a otro como si quisiera asfixiarlo. La saliva le chorrea por las comisuras de la boca y esa polla enorme entra y sale cada vez más rápido. Realmente no es lo mío.

Me alivia darme cuenta que estoy perdiendo mi erección; tal vez no soy gay después de todo. Antes de que el vídeo termine yo ya estoy aburrido.

Perfecto. Aunque eso no aclara todas mis dudas.

Como un idiota reproduzco un segundo vídeo ¿por qué? Debería estar feliz que no me he excitado viendo dos tíos follar e irme a dormir. Debería olvidar este puto asunto de una puta vez. Pero el vídeo comienza, y no puedo dejar de mirar. Dos muchachos se están besando, con los torsos desnudos. Son delgados y apenas tienen músculos, pero se besan con una pasión descomunal. Parece que quieren devorarse el uno al otro. Sus labios no se despegan mientras se terminan de desvestir. Se besan una y otra vez, y mi polla se endurece por el espectáculo. Sé que son actores que follan por dinero, no soy tan ingenuo para pensar que realmente están enamorados. Pero sin duda son convincentes. Y lo que no se puede negar es que se gustan. Se desean. Quieren follarse el uno al otro con tanta intensidad como yo quería que Marco me folle en sueños.

Uno de los muchachos masturba al otro mientras sus lenguas se cruzan con gusto. Luego se inclina y comienza a chuparle la polla. Yo no puedo retrasar más mi necesidad; escupo en mi mano y comienzo a masturbarme. Pero apenas le presto atención a los chicos del vídeo; en su lugar imagino a Marco haciéndome esas cosas.

Cuando mi eyaculación me sacude, antes de lo previsto, Marco está en mi cabeza y en mis labios. Dejo escapar su nombre con un gemido agónico, y mi semen caliente empapa mi mano derecha. El placer es enorme, pero también lo es la culpa al darme cuenta que me he masturbado con porno gay. Y pensando en Marco.


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de otra semana agitada, no tanto en materia de incendios o accidentes pero sí de culpa y vergüenza volviéndome loco, llega el viernes. Mañana y pasado será mi primer fin de semana libre y sólo Dios sabe cuándo me tocará otro, así que sólo quiero volver a casa y pasar unas cuantas horas sin enfrentarme a Marco.

Pero no será tan fácil. Ya me he quitado el uniforme y estoy por cruzar la puerta con mi bolso al hombro, cuando Rakuyo me detiene.

—Oye, vamos a tomar unas cervezas ¿te apuntas? —me ofrece. Noto que él también está vestido con su ropa de civil.

—Uhm, no lo sé… —contesto.

—Vamos, todos vendrán —se acerca Haruta y me insiste. Él también está usando unos tejanos y una chaqueta de cuero. —Vista, Marco…

—¿Marco? —la voz me tiembla.

—Sé lo que piensas, es el jefe. Pero es un tío muy relajado, no te dirá nada si bebes. —Rakuyo insiste.

—Sí, bebe bromea igual que nosotros —Vista hace su aparición y me palmea la espalda una vez más. —¡Vamos, novato, ven con nosotros! Los bomberos somos muy populares, seguro ligas algo esta noche.

Algo renuente, los muchachos logran arrastrarme con ellos. Rakuyo nos lleva en su auto a un bar llamado Texas. Tal vez porque el tequila vuela. Yo sólo me limito a la cerveza. La música es horrible pero el lugar es agradable. Los muchachos del departamento de bomberos tenemos una mesa reservada especialmente para nosotros. Se nota que son habituales.

Las horas transcurren y los muchachos hablan del trabajo, deporte y mujeres. Rio con ellos al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo su charla me resulta monótona y aburrida. Reviso mi móvil, tengo un texto de mi amigo Izo.

_¿Cómo va todo? No he tenido noticias tuyas en dos semanas ¿acaso ese semental en el antro te secuestro?_

_No creas ni por un segundo que no los he visto ¡quiero detalles!_

Mierda, nada se le escapa. Guardo mi móvil de nuevo en mi bolsillo y doy un vistazo alrededor. El semental no está sentado a la mesa con nosotros, sino sentado en la barra.

Lo observo, está vestido con una camisa negra que remarca su espalda ancha. Acaricia su pinta de cerveza, pensativo, y no le da un sorbo.

Sé que debería quedarme en mi sitio, con Rakuyo, Haruta y Vista. Mierda, lo más sabio sería directamente despedirme y volver a casa. Pero no puedo con mi genio. Así que tomo mi pinta, me levanto de la mesa y me uno a Marco en la barra.

—¿Bebiendo solo jefe? —le pregunto, y tomo asiento en el taburete a su lado. Marco me sonríe.

—Sólo pensando —responde, y le esa un sorbo a su cerveza. —¿Qué tal te estás adaptando aquí?

—Bien —respondo, y no sé por qué mierda me he acercado cuando apenas puedo pronunciar una palabra.

—Imaginé que sí. Eres un buen bombero, un chico duro. He leído tu expediente. —Marco le da otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—Entonces... aquella noche en el club ¿sabías quien era yo? —pregunto, y la euforia estalla en mi pecho.

—No... sí... no... —es la primera vez que veo a Marco nervioso. Me agrada ese cambio de roles —No sabía que ibas a estar justo en ese club esa noche. Pero, si te reconocí al verte...

Marco se encoge de hombros y yo termino mi cerveza, orgulloso.

—Creí que no querías hablar de esto nunca más —continúa Marco.

—Y no quiero —respondo, y ordeno otra cerveza.

—Cuidado con el alcohol. Recuerda la última vez... —me advierte Marco.

—¿Ahora quién es el que no deja de hablar del tema? —respondo, y ataco mi nueva pinta llena.

—De acuerdo, me callaré. Es que sería traumático para Vista vernos besándonos —Marco da un vistazo hacia la mesa.

—¿Es por eso que bebes solo? —pregunto —¿Tienes miedo de que te descubran?

Marco se encoge de hombros de nuevo y me dedica una sonrisita melancólica.

—¡Mierda, Marco, es el siglo veintiuno! Además esos hombres te idolatran, lo aceptarían.

—No es tan sencillo —Marco suspira —Es un ambiente muy machista. Y el destacamento no está formado sólo por Haruta, Rakuyo y Vista. Muchos le perderían respeto a su jefe si se enteran que es maricón.

—De todas maneras, ellos no sospechan nada. ¡Si hasta creen que tú eres hetero y yo gay! —protesto, y bebo más cerveza.

 Marco ríe de una manera deliciosa y yo termino mi segunda cerveza. Ordeno una tercera.

—Tal vez algo de razón tienen... —bromea Marco.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo —refunfuño.

—Perdón, perdón... Cierto que estás comprometido.

—Lo estaba. Cortamos —respondo, y bebo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada —sacudo mi cabeza —Literalmente, nada. Sabía que Hancock me había puesto los cuernos pero a decir verdad, yo la perdoné. Estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Quiero decir, no puedo juzgarla ya que llevábamos meses sin tocarnos. Y tampoco me hirió mucho se engaño. De hecho, a una parte de mí ni siquiera le importó.

—Porque ella no te importaba —me interrumpe Marco.

—Tal vez —continuo —Seguimos juntos unos meses más, hasta que una mañana me desperté y me dije a mí mismo: _No puedo continuar así_ ¿entiendes? No podía seguir viviendo una mentira.

—Te entiendo. Así me sentía yo antes de salir del clóset con mis padres.

—¿Ellos te aceptan?

—Sí —Marco sonríe de nuevo, y su sonrisa es luminosa —Ellos siempre han sido de mente abierta.

—Ellos te aceptan pero tú no te aceptas a ti mismo, por eso bebes solo le mientes a tus hombres —digo antes de seguir bebiendo. El alcohol me hace más audaz de lo normal.

—¿Eres psiquiatra ahora? —pregunta Marco sorprendido.

Se hace otro silencio, no incómodo. Me doy cuenta que hablando con Marco estoy más tranquilo que nunca en mi vida. Hay un intenso cosquilleo en mi estómago, pero no es nada desagradable. De pronto, el alcohol me da ánimos para hurgar.

—Marco ¿Cómo... Cómo te diste cuenta? Ya sabes... ¿Simplemente te despertaste un día y decidiste follar tíos? —pregunto con un temblor en la voz.

—Sí, y no —suspira Marco —Yo no he decidido nada, tan sólo pasó. Si he tardado en darme cuenta.

—Genial, eso no ayuda en nada —protesto en voz alta.

—¿Y para qué necesitas ayuda? —me pregunta Marco con otra de sus sonrisas seductoras. Ahora si me siento extraño, con sus ojos azules fijos en los míos. Recuerdo el sueño que tuve con él.

Los sueños.

—Tienes razón. Mejor dejo de beber y vuelvo a casa —digo. Pero cuando bajo del taburete me mareo y trastabillo. Marco me sujeta y siento una ola de vergüenza.

—Has bebido demasiado. Te llevaré a casa —me dice mientras coloca mi brazo flácido alrededor de sus hombros fuertes.

—Déjame... —digo, pero estoy muy débil para luchar y dejo que me lleve fuera del bar. Cuando veo su auto aparcado entro en pánico. —Tomaré un taxi.

—¡No seas imbécil, no te voy a violar! —Marco abre la puerta de su auto y me arroja en el asiento del acompañante. Me acomodo como puedo y Marco enciende el motor. —Y no vomites aquí adentro, acabo de tapizar los asientos, abre la ventanilla ¿recuerdas tu dirección?

El viaje es corto, y por suerte no vomito. Observo el perfil de Marco todo el trayecto, observo su nariz aguileña y sus labios carnosos, su mandíbula cuadrada y como sobresale su nuez de Adán. Admiro sus manos grandes y masculinas sobre el volante y recuerdo cuando estuvieron sobre mi cuerpo. Entre el mareo y la confusión, no estoy seguro cuáles recuerdos son reales y cuáles forman parte de mi sueño.

Llegamos al edificio donde yo alquilo apartamento. Marco detiene el auto y me extiende el brazo para ayudarme a bajar. Yo lo empujo hacia mí, su cuerpo cae sobre el mío en el asiento, nuestras piernas se enredan y yo sujeto su rostro.

—¡Oye, Oye! —exclama Marco sorprendido —Recuerda que eres hetero…

—No, no lo soy —le respondo antes de besarlo.

Sus labios son deliciosos, y los devoro con hambre. Siento que he deseado esto toda mi vida. Con algo de torpeza deslizo mi lengua en su boca, y Marco la recibe algo sorprendido. Nuestros labios, lenguas y dientes se cruzan con urgencia, y yo siento mi corazón taladrar contra su pecho, su loción a cedro y tabaco rodeándome. El calor de su cuerpo me invade y yo me rindo.

Pero Marco interrumpe el beso. Se aleja de mi rostro con el aliento entrecortado, y yo deseo asesinarlo.

—No, no así. Estás muy ebrio, Ace —me dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla con dulzura —Te acompañaré arriba y me iré a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Y Marco cumplió su palabra. Me acompañó a la puerta de mi apartamento anoche y una vez que me desplomé inconsciente en mi sofá, él se retiró.

Ahora es sábado al mediodía, y me siento colmo una mierda. No por la resaca, de hecho creo que mi organismo se está acostumbrando al alcohol de a poco, si no por la vergüenza. Mierda, no puedo creer lo que hice anoche. No puedo creer que no me haya despedido por ello.

Mientras me doy una ducha revitalizante, no dejo de revivir mi escena con Marco anoche. Si tuviera un mínimo de dignidad, renunciaría. Salgo de la ducha y suena mi móvil. Me da pánico que sea Marco, pero es solo Izo.

—¡Hola, desaparecido en acción! ¿Trabajas hoy? ¿Quieres salir por unas cervezas? —me dice mi amigo del otro lado.

—Tengo el día libre pero… preferiría no beber, Izo —respondo mientras tomo asiento en mi cama.

—Puedo oír la resaca desde aquí ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, yo… bueno. Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo. Y tú tienes el día libre.

—¿Recuerdas el tipo del antro? ¿El _semental_? Bueno, lo he vuelto a ver…

—¡Cariño, estoy tan orgulloso de ti! —chilla Izo —¡Sabía que eras gay, lo sabía! Incluso teníamos un pequeña apuesta con Thatch.

—¡Mira, no es tan sencillo! —le interrumpió. —No soy gay, no todo es blanco o negro. Tal vez sea bisexual…

—Por algo se empieza. ¿Has follado con este tío?

—No, sólo nos hemos besado.

—¿Y lo has disfrutado? ¿Te gusta el tío?

Hago una pausa para sonreír como un idiota.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —respondo en voz baja.

—¡Entonces ve por él! —grita Izo —¿Qué estás esperando? Disfruta, sólo tienes una vida.

—No has oído la mejor parte… Es mi jefe, trabajo con él. Es el Subinspector del Departamento. —Suspiro.

—Eso lo cambia todo, cariño —la voz de Izo se torna seria —¿No has oído la expresión, _no comas donde cagas_?

—Sí. Si la he oído —suspiro de nuevo. Izo tiene razón.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es lo mejor. Ya encontrarás otros sementales ¡con tu cuerpo y tus ojos! No te será nada difícil. Un día Thatch y yo te llevaremos a un club gay y todos los tíos se te arrojarán encima, ya verás. No te conformes con el primero que aparece.

Hablar con Izo me hace sentir mejor. Pero cuando cuelgo el teléfono, el pesar me invade de nuevo. Cerca de las cinco, tomo mi móvil una vez más, y llamo Marco.

—Hola. Disculpa ¿estás trabajando? —pregunto con año de miedo.

—Salgo en dos horas, pero está todo tranquilo por aquí. Rescatamos a unos cuantos gastos de árboles hoy, creo que batimos un récord —puedo notar por la voz de Marco que está inquieto —¿Cómo estás tú? ¡Si que estabas bebido anoche!

—Sí… Por eso te he llamo. Quería disculparme. Y agradecerte por haberme traído a casa.

—No hay nada por lo que disculparse —me interrumpe Marco.

—Sí, estuve fuera de lugar. No debí, no debí…

—Ace, está bien. No te tortures…

—… Por eso quiero pedirte el traslado.

Se hace un silencio.

—No hablarás en serio… —Marco está molesto —¿Por esa idiotez? ¿Por un beso? Estabas borracho.

—No es sólo un beso. Y no estaba tan borracho como tu crees. No podré cumplir con nuestro pacto, Marco —confieso.

—Somos dos adultos, Ace.

—Ese no es el problema —le interrumpo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—¡El problema es que no sé qué muerda soy! —estallo, y siento la rabia llenar mis ojos de lágrimas. —¡No sé qué mierda me está ocurriendo! ¡No sé si soy gay, bisexual, hetero! Y a mi edad eso es patético…! ¡No sé quién muerda soy!

Estoy a punto de llorar. Parezco un adolescente imbécil y eso me enfurece. Me aferro al teléfono contra mi oído y escucho a Marco respirar del otro lado.

—Entiendo como te sientes —me dice, y sé que no me está mintiendo. —Mira, ¿realmente quieres descubrir si eres gay, de una vez por todas, esta noche?

Hago otra pausa, y mi corazón se detiene. ¿Está poniéndome lo que yo creo? Un cosquilleo recorre toda mi espina dorsal y otro despierta entre mis piernas.

—Puedo ir a verte esta noche —continúa Marco. —No tienes que hacer nada que no desees. Lo trataremos como dos adultos, con máxima discreción. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Tú tendrás tus respuestas y yo no tengo que trasladar a uno de los mejores bomberos de aquí.

—Dicho así, suena fácil —rió.

—No tiene porque ser difícil —continúa Marco —¿Qué dices? Si no quieres, comienzo el papeleo para tu traslado ahora mismo.

A pesar de estar aterrado, es la decisión más rápida que he tomado en mi vida.

—Te espero a las ocho —respondo antes de colgar.


	8. Chapter 8

Mierda, no he estado así de nervioso en años. Parezco una verdadera virgen.

De hecho, voy a perder mi virginidad por segunda vez. A los treinta y tres años de edad.

Basta. Si pienso así, los nervios me consumirán. Además, tal vez ni siquiera lleguemos a eso.

Tal vez yo me sienta incómodo yendo más allá de unos besos.

Sí, claro.

Me cambio por unos tejanos de mejor aspecto y una camiseta en mejor estado que la que uso para dormir. Me arreglo el cabello con los dedos, me cepillo los dientes y reaplico desodorante.

Aseo y ordeno un poco mi diminuto apartamento antes de que llegue Marco. Estoy tan ansioso que no recuerdo si tengo cerveza en la nevera para ofrecerle.

¡Olvídate de eso! ¿Tienes condones? Eso es más importante. Pero antes de poder responderme a mí mismo Marco golpea la puerta. Me abalanzo hacia ella y abro.

—Hola —Marco me sonríe. Y luce impecable como siempre, con su chaqueta de cuero color chocolate, su camisa negra entallada y esos ojos azules iluminando todo.

—Hola, pasa —lo invito, y él acepta.

—Gracias —Marco entra a mi apartamento y curiosea un poco. Tiene sus manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos; esta nervioso. No tanto como yo, pero nervioso. Cierro la puerta y voy hacia la cocina.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —ofrezco.

—Sí, seguro gracias.

Regreso a la sala de estar con una botella en cada mano. Marco ya ha tomado asiento en mi sofá ¿dónde debería sentarme yo? ¿Al lado, en una silla?

Me siento a su lado, a una pequeña distancia razonable. Bebemos en silencio durante unos minutos. Mierda, esto parece un funeral. Hasta que Marco rompe el silencio.

—Ace, entiendo que estés nervioso, pero esto no tiene que ser tan complicado.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiro, y trato de relajar la tensión en mi cuello —Estrictamente profesional ¿no es cierto? Además ya somos grandes.

—Exacto. Es normal y está bien que quieras experimentar con tu sexualidad —me dice con un tono de voz comprensivo. Me relaja oírlo.

—¿Así has comenzado tú?

—Siempre sospeché que me gustaban los hombres, pero mi primera vez fue horrible —Marco suelta una carcajada cálida, que me hace sonreír—. Ya había pasado los veinte, y quedé con un muchacho más joven que yo. Estábamos en su cuarto, y no sé qué me hizo creer que yo podía tomar su polla entera en mi boca. Demasiado porno, quizá. El tema es que no pude. Y habíamos comido hamburguesas media hora antes...

—¡Oh nooo! —grito entre carcajadas—. ¿Qué hizo él?

—¡No quiso verme más! Pero está bien —Marco le da un sorbo a su cerveza y me guiña el ojo—. He mejorado después de eso.

De pronto recuerdo por qué Marco está aquí y me pongo nervioso de nuevo. Bajo mi vista hacia la cerveza entre mis manos. Mi corazón golpea con furia contra mi pecho.

—¿Y cómo ha sido tu primera vez? —me pregunta Marco.

—También horrible. Los diez segundos más vergonzosos de mi vida —dejo escapar una risita y vuelvo a mirar los ojos azules de Marco. Quiero besarlo—. Fue con la hija de un pastor.

—¡Sacrílego! —exclama Marco con fingida indignación.

—Era Hancock. Fue la única novia que tuve en mi vida —me encojo de hombros. Vuelvo a hacer silencio. Marco deposita su cerveza en la mesita de café frente a nosotros y se acerca a mí en el sofá. Oler su loción despierta un cosquilleo en mis muslos.

—¿Sabes? —me susurra—. No tiene que pasar nada que tú no quieras esta noche.

—Quiero —respondo, y sus ojos azules parecen sonreír. Su nariz casi roza la mía—. Y dime ¿por qué has venido aquí? Tú has dicho en un principio de dejar todo esto 

atrás.

—No puedo darme el lujo de trasladar a uno de los mejores bomberos del departamento sólo porque está confundido sexualmente —susurra Marco contra mis labios—. Es mi deber como Subinspector ayudarlo a superar su confusión.

—Oh, ya veo. Estás haciendo un sacrificio por el Departamento —bromeó.

—No, la verdad es que me gustas mucho —respondió Marco, muy serio.

Lo beso, y un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. Esta vez nos besamos tranquilos, a un ritmo pausado, tomándonos nuestro tiempo para saborear al otro. Marco acaricia mi rostro y yo separo mis labios para que su lengua entre. Gimo en su boca mientras él me devora. Acaricio sus hombros y aprieto sus bíceps, admirando su fuerza y firmeza. Marco hace una pausa para quitarme la chaqueta. Su rostro está acalorado. Sujeta mi cuello con ambas manos y me besa de nuevo, ahora con más agresividad. Dejo reclinar mi espalda y siento el cuerpo de Marco contra el mío. Su calor me envuelve. Beso y muerdo sus labios, y sus manos acarician mi rostro y cuello. Siento su erección contra la mía, y es una sensación maravillosa. Entre besos, muevo mi cadera de forma involuntaria, aumentando la fricción. Sé que eso le gusta, pues deja escapar un gruñido de placer contra mis labios.

Su mano desciende hacia mi entrepierna, y acaricia el perfil de mi polla con fiereza. Sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello, y sus dientes se hunden en mi carne. Yo estoy más duro que nunca. Marco se mueve con urgencia, arrodillándose en el piso entre mis piernas. No hay mucho espacio entre la mesita de café y el sofá, pero a él no parece molestarle. Muerde con suavidad mis muslos y mi polla sobre la gruesa tela de mis tejanos, y yo dejo escapar un gemido vergonzoso. Marco se ríe. Luego desabotona mí pantalón y baja mi cierre con dedos ansiosos. Mi erección queda libre, roja y palpitante. Marco la admira unos segundos, luego desliza su lengua desde la base hacia la punta, causándome un escalofrío.

La toma en su boca, casi completa, y yo arqueo mi cuerpo con gozo. Sus labios húmedos la ajustan de manera deliciosa, y su cabeza sube y baja con una cadencia increíble. Deslizo mis manos por su cabello cortando al ras, y siento como acelera el ritmo. Me toma cada vez más profundo, haciéndome chillar. Me cuesta horrores controlar las pulsaciones en mi pila y no correrme. Marco hace una pausa para respirar, me masturba con rapidez y escupe en el tronco de mi polla. Luego vuelve a engullirla con voracidad. Y yo creo que no podré controlarme por mucho más tiempo.

En ese momento, Marco se detiene. Tal vez me leyó la mente o notó como las pulsaciones en mi miembro aumentaban. Se pone de pie y me ofrece su mano. Yo la tomo y también me pongo de pie. Me besa una vez más, estrujándome contra su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está el dormitorio? —me pregunta antes de morder mi labio inferior con delicadeza.

—Por aquí —lo tomo de la mano y lo guío hacia mi diminuto dormitorio. Al llegar, recuerdo algo importante.

—Mierda, Marco… ¿Tienes condones? —pregunto nervioso. Si me quedan algunos de la época con Hancock, ya deben haber expirado —¡¿Y lubricante?! Jamás he usado eso en mi vida…

—Tranquilo. Yo tengo todo, tú no te preocupes —Marco abraza mi cintura desde atrás y besa mi cuello. Siento su erección contra mi trasero y murmura con antelación—. Quítate la ropa. Quiero verte.

No puedo creer que a mi edad me dé vergüenza desnudarme frente a alguien. Me quito la camiseta y la arrojo a un lado, Marco observa mi torso desnudo y una media sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Sus ojos bajan por mi pecho y estómago, y yo me quito los zapatos y los pantalones. Mi polla está dura, presionando bajo mi ropa interior. También me la quito, y la pateo a un lado. Estoy completamente desnudo frente a los hambrientos ojos azules de Marco, y tengo la piel de gallina en mis brazos. Él tan sólo me mira, me mira durante largos minutos en silencio. Parece que está tratando de memorizar cada detalle de mi cuerpo, y si bien su actitud es muy halagadora y excitante, me pone más ansioso que antes.

Quiero que me toque.

Debería tomar la iniciativa y acariciarlo, no quedarme inmóvil como un imbécil. Pero me quedo paralizado. Marco se quita su camisa y su increíble torso queda al descubierto. Me quita el aliento observar esos pectorales firmes, y la línea de abdominales duros en su estómago plano. Por primera vez puedo observar con lujo de detalles el dragón tatuado en su bíceps derecho.

—Es gracioso. El dragón escupe fuego, pero tú lo combates —murmuro. Marco me sonríe y se acerca a mí. Puedo notar su erección gigante bajo sus tejanos. Me sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y me besa de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Marco contra mis labios.

En respuesta, mis dedos van directos a su entrepierna. Acaricio su erección despacio, admirando su dureza sobre la ropa. Marco deja escapar un gruñido de placer, y me da cierto orgullo saber que yo lo estoy provocando. Le abro la cremallera y su polla queda libre. Es impresionante. Sus pantalones caen hasta sus tobillos y Marco los patea a un lado junto con su calzado. Yo acaricio su erección como haría conmigo mismo, aunque un poco más suave para disfrutar cada centímetro. Marco acaricia mi cuello y me besa. Mi mano sigue subiendo y bajando mientras nuestras lenguas se cruzan.

De pronto entiendo lo que está esperando; lo mismo que él me ha hecho hace unos minutos. Beso su cuello, su pecho y sus abdominales. Me siento al borde de la cama y su erección queda frente a mi rostro. Deslizo mi lengua por toda su longitud y Marco gime. No tengo idea de cómo mierda hacer esto, así que trato de imitar lo que Marco he hecho antes. Me la meto en la boca despacio. Es una sensación increíble, y siento mi propia polla aumentar sus latidos entre mis piernas. Muevo mi cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, mientras sostengo la base de su miembro en mi mano. Es difícil engullirla toda, y cada vez que intento ser audaz las náuseas aparecen. Marco ríe por lo bajo y acaricia mi cabello.

—¿Tan malo soy? —pregunto mientras recupero mi aliento.

—No. Sólo te hace falta práctica —Marco acaricia mi barbilla y se inclina para besarme. Me empuja con suavidad contra la cama y yo aterrizo de espaldas. Tengo un nudo en el estómago, y aún así nunca he deseado algo en toda mi vida. Marco se aparta de mí y busca un condón de los bolsillos de sus tejanos. Veo como se lo coloca y todo mi cuerpo tiembla con anticipación. Realmente no necesita usarlo; en toda mi vida solo he estado con Hancock. Pero no digo nada. Marco vuelve a inclinarse sobre mi cuerpo y me besa. Besa y muerde mis pezones hasta que las pulsaciones en mi polla se tornan insoportables. Se coloca entre mis piernas y me chupa la polla durante unos segundos más. Yo apenas logro contenerme esta vez y algo de presemen escapa de mí, Maco lo limpia con su lengua. Y después sus labios se dirigen a mi entrada, y luego me penetra. Apenas puedo tolerarlo, jamás me habían hecho esto antes. Me refuerzo de gozo en mi cama y la lengua de Marco no se detiene. Cierro mis ojos y siento su dedo entrando en mí. Solo un dedo, humedecido en lubricante, y se desliza con facilidad a pesar de la presión. La presión hace que se sienta espectacular. Abro mis ojos y encuentro a Marco mirándome fijamente, estudiando cada una de mis reacciones con una sonrisa maligna. Agrega un segundo dedo y yo grito su nombre. Comienza a embestir más rápido mientras lame y besa mis testículos.

Es demasiado para mí.

—Marco, por favor… —gimo con mi respiración al límite—. Estoy listo…

Él me mira y se inclina sobre mi cuerpo una vez más. Estoy temblando, incluso mientras me besa. Acaricio su espalda y siento su polla haciendo presión en mi agujero húmedo. Es casi igual a mi sueño y siento un cosquilleo en mi cabeza. Pero esto es mil veces mejor; es real. Marco entre en mi despacio, y no puedo negar que duele. Aprieto mis dientes y párpados y dejo escapar un gemido. Él procede con calma, de todas maneras; empuja con suavidad mientras sostiene mi cuello y besa mi cuello. Besa mis labios y entra un poco más profundo, mis músculos internos hacen presión alrededor de su grosor, duro como roca. Respiro hondo y cuando Marco llega a lo más profundo de mí, me aferro a sus hombros y gimo una vez más. Él sólo me observa con sus ojos azules. Comienza a embestir con con lentitud, y yo me relajo. Poco a poco el dolor se desvanece haciendo lugar a una maravillosa sensación de saciedad.

Cuando tiene la seguridad de que me encuentro bien, Marco aumenta el ritmo. Sus estocadas son deliciosas, ensanchando mi interior con un gozo increíble. Muerdo sus labios y rasguño su espalda, y sus embestidas aumentan en intensidad y profundidad.

Mi polla duele, y la envuelvo con mi mano mientras Marco duplica su velocidad. Comienza a follarme bien duro, y antes de lo previsto mi semen sale despedido con latidos furiosos. Todo mi cuerpo vibra, con la polla de Marco enterrada bien profundo en mí. Sonríe mientras yo me corro, y el semen salpica mi pecho y mi rostro. Aúllo más fuerte que en toda mi vida mientras el placer me golpea. Marco hace una pausa, y me observa recuperar el aliento debajo de él. Me besa y yo muerdo sus labios. Al cabo de unos segundos vuelve a arremeter dentro de mí, con golpes duros, profundos y rápidos. Veo su cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras gruñe, y de pronto su polla vibra en mi interior ardiendo. Su rostro se deforma por el placer, y es un espectáculo hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo desearía poder sentir su semen caliente llenarme.

Marco se desploma sobre mí, agotado. Yo lo recibo en mis brazos con el mismo nivel de cansancio y satisfacción. Intercambiamos algunos besos y caricias antes de que él vaya al baño. Mi cuerpo todavía está ardiendo y palpitando cuando regresa a la cama.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo decir que soy hetero… —suspiro. Marco se inclina sobre mi y me besa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Perfecto —respondo. Sólo que no tengo la más puta idea de cómo continuar. No tengo mucha experiencia en sexo casual y no sé qué decir. No quiero arruinar las cosas—. Supongo que esto te debe ocurrir seguido ¿no? ¿Tipos bi-curiosos que desean experimentar?

—No. Jamás me ha ocurrido —Marco arquea su ceja y sonríe de manera extraña. —De hecho no he estado con nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mierda, ya estoy arruinando todo. Pero a Marco no parece molestarle, y me besa de nuevo. Yo saboreo sus labios y dejo que su lengua entre mi. Lo atraigo contra mi cuerpo bajo las sábanas y siento su calor. El peso aumenta en intensidad y mi polla está cosquilleando de nuevo, cuando Marcos se aparta.

—Debería irme —dices, y se separa de mi abrazo. Siento como si me arroja harán una cubeta de agua helada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, y me esfuerzo al máximo para no sonar desesperado.

—Tú tienes el día libre mañana, pero yo no —responde Marco mientras se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse.

—Puedes dormir aquí si lo deseas —digo con un temblor en la voz.

Marco se cierra el pantalón y me observa en silencio unos segundos. Luego toma su camisa negra del piso y se la pone con un movimiento perezoso.

—No creo que sea buena idea —responde mientras cierra sus botones, hasta que su musculoso pecho está completamente cubierto. Ya no puedo ver el dragón en su bíceps y por algún motivo eso me provoca tristeza.

—Sí, tienes razón —finjo una sonrisa.

No quiero parecer un adolescente necesitado, aferrándome al primer polvo de mi vida como un idiota. Recuerdo las palabras de mi amigo Izo: no te conformes con el primero. También recuerdo mi conversación telefónica previa con Marco, dos adultos divirtiéndose con discreción. No hay lugar para sentimentalismo barato.

Pero deseo tanto que se quede conmigo.

Marco toma asiento en mi cama con su ropa puesta.

—Debo irme pero podemos repetirlo en otra ocasión, si deseas.

—Sí, si lo deseo —asiento. Marco acaricia mi mejilla y me besa una vez más ¡¿cómo no ponerme sentimental?! Es un beso increíble, y durante unos segundos me ilusionó con que no se irá.

Pero se va.

Se levanta de mi cama nuevamente. Hago el ademán de incorporarme para acompañarlo a la salida pero él presiona mi pecho con suavidad.

—No te levantes —me sonríe y me da otro beso sutil. Lo veo abandonar mi dormitorio, y segundos después oigo la puerta de mi apartamento.

Marco se ha ido y yo no soy hetero.

Nunca me he sentido tan mal y tan bien el mismo tiempo.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Nos van a descubrir! -susurra Marco, entre excitado y asustado.

-Cállese, señor Subinspector -digo antes de besarlo. Mis manos descienden hacia su entrepierna y el bajo el cierre al pantalón de su uniforme. -Usted mismo ha dicho que necesito practica.

Y me inclino como puedo en el espacio limitado del asiento acompañante, con el volante del camión cerca de mi cuello y la polla dura de Marco asomando rojo por su uniforme azul oscuro. Acaricio su tronco y registro largo con mis labios y lengua.

-¡Estás loco, nos van a ver! -susurra entre dientes, pero no se resiste cuando tomo su polla en mi boca. Todavía no puedo meterme hasta la garganta sin ahogarse, pero sí puedo tomarla más profundo.

Lo masturbo mientras mi cabeza sube y baja. Hago una pausa para lamer la punta y me la vuelvo un metro en la boca. Marco gruñe entre dientes y el trato de que no se note lo que está ocurriendo. Una vista simple, quien cruce el patio solo vea al Subinspector sentado solo en uno de los camiones aparcados. Pero todos están en la sala común almorzando, y la mañana se ha hecho sin alarmas.

Engullo su miembro más profundo que pueda, luchando contra mis náuseas, Marco deja escapar un gemido de satisfacción. Me retiro para respirar y escupo sobre su polla. Lo masturbo con fiereza y vuelvo a meterla en mi boca. Mi propio miembro se resistirá bajo mi uniforme, pero decido ignorarlo. Me concentro en la increíble polla de Marco llenando mi boca. Comienza a vibrar y Marco con mi cuello con fuerza. Va a correrse. Unos últimos latigazos de mi lengua y su semen brota con violencia. Algo salpica mi rostro, pero me apuro a envolverlo con mi boca y tragar hasta la última gota caliente. Sabe delicioso.

Me incorporo como puedo y me apuro a besarlo. Noto que Marco está incómodo, sus labios están algo tiesos y temblorosos. Tampoco se puede tomar el tiempo para saborear su propio semen de labios, lo cual usualmente disfruta mucho. Ahora solo parece estar preparado porque el beso termine.

-¡Tanto miedo tienes a quien nos descubran! -protesto después de interrumpir el beso.

-¿Eres consciente de los problemas en que medir? -responde Marco con el rostro enrojecido, mientras que cierra su pantalón con urgencia y se puede bajar del camión.

-¿Qué problema? Tú eres el jefe ¿fue una despedida?

-Volvamos adentro -refunfuña Marco, y abre la puerta. Yo presiono mi mano en su muñeca y lo detengo.

-De acuerdo, admito que una mamada en el camión es poco profesional -insisto con una sonrisa. -Pero no es necesario que te escondas ¿sabes? Tus hombres te idolatran, y no son tan cerrados como tú piensas. Creo que lo aceptarían si los dices.

Marco no me responde, solo baja del camión y cruza el patio camino a la sala común. Cuando quedo solo, golpeo el manubrio en un ataque de furia. Pero mi arranque infantil no me ayuda a aliviar mi rabia. Minutos más tarde también entro a la sala, luego de esperar lo suficiente para que nadie sospeche que Marco y tú estuvimos juntos.

Dentro de la sala, los hombres almuerzan y charlan animadamente. Algunos están viendo las noticias en el televisor instalado en la pared. Otros comen. Hay un café recién hecho y Marco está sirviendo una taza mientras tomo asiento entre Rakuyo y Vista. La expresión en el rostro de Marco es la misma de un carnero degollado.

-Oye, Ace, ¿dónde estuviste? Nos gusta preguntando por ti -me pregunta Rakuyo.

-Estaba en el camión 08, ajustando el manubrio y un trozo de pan de la mesa. Marco me echa una mirada aterradora y yo rio por lo bajo.

-Ojala no tengamos que usarlo pronto -Rakuyo sacude la cabeza.

-¡Y para qué coño te has hecho bombero entonces! -agrega Vista- ¡Yo ansío un buen fuego! No mares maricón ...

-No me gusta que use esa palabra -murmuró. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta que he dicho eso en voz alta. Mis palabras simplemente brotaron de mí. Observo a Marco, quien contempla la escena y algo en su mirada despierta mi coraje.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Vista.

-Maricón -continúo-. No me gusta como usas esa palabra, como si fuera un insulto, como si fuera sinónimo de cobarde. Yo soy gay, y él estado en el fuego y salvando vidas al igual que tú. No soy ningún cobarde.

Se ha hecho un profundo silencio en toda la sala. El único sonido es el noticiario, y algunos hombres murmurando. También hay algunas risas por lo bajo. Sientes que me quitó una tonelada de plomo de mis hombros. Vista rompe el silencio con una carcajada y golpea mi hombro con su brutalidad habitual.

-¡Muchacho, sabes que estoy bromeando! -me dice entre risas-. Me tiene sin cuidado a quién follas ... ¡pero sí alguna vez me molesta por eso me deja y le doy una paliza!

-Todos lo sospechábamos -agrega Rakuyo con una expresión algo sorprendida-. Incluso teníamos una apuesta con Haruta. Yo el ganado.

Entre risas y más palmadas de hombros, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Hasta que Marco da un paso al frente.

-Yo también quiero decir algo -dice Marco, y todos vuelven a hacer silencio para escuchar al Subinspector. Y yo espero al filo de mi asiento por sus próximas palabras. Mi corazón parece un punto de estallar cuando él aclara su garganta.

-Ace ... eres un excelente bombero. Y a partir de hoy no solo admira tu habilidad y tú espíritu, sino también tu valentía para exhibirlo cual eres. No todos tienen esa cualidad en la vida -Marco hace una pausa y alza su taza de café-. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Sigue una ronda de aplausos. En unos minutos todo el tema quedó en el olvido. Marco regresa a su oficina y los hombres de un poco reanudan sus tareas. El almuerzo ha terminado. Pero yo me dirijo al despacho de Marco hecho una furia. Irrumpo en su oficina golpeando la puerta.

-¿Estás _orgulloso de mí_ ? ¡¿Qué mierda significa eso ?! -le espeto con dientes apretados.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Que te declaro mi amor delante de todos ?! -Marco eleva su voz y al instante la baja de nuevo, furibundo. Tiene pánico que alguien nos escuche.

-Esperaba algo de pelotas de tu parte -respondo-. Ya ves, tú saludaste el armario y lo has aceptado en la parte mayor ¡incluso una caverna como Vista! Esos hombres te admiran, no te juzgarán

-No es tan fácil -Marco deja escapar una exhalación y sacude su cabeza.

En este momento la rabia está a punto de matarme.

-No, no lo es -respondo con amargura-. Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí ¿sabes? Hasta hace un tiempo, era hetero y apunto de casarme con mi única novia. Hoy soy puto y estoy enamorado de mi jefe ...

Los ojos de Marco se clavan en los míos, sus labios se separan para dejar escapar una exhalación. Yo no puedo creer lo que he dicho.

-No es fácil para ti, Marco, porque tú no te aceptas a ti mismo. No importa si esos hombres te gustan o no ... porque tú jamás lo harás. Por eso follas a escondidas en antros y representaciones al bombero macho aquí.

-As…

No puedo permanecer en esta oficina ni por un segundo más. No puedo respirar Pero todavía tengo algo más que decirle al hombre de ojos azules que me observa perplejo. El hombre que me tiene forzado a descubrirme, pero que se niega a descubrirse a sí mismo.

-¿Sabes qué, Marco? Tú realmente eres un maricón. No porque te gusta follar hombres, sino porque eres un puto cobarde.

Él me tomó la muñeca pero me deshizo de su agarre con un movimiento brusco, y abandonó su despacho como si el mismísimo demonio me persiguiera.

 


	10. Chapter 10

-Ya te lo he dicho ... no te conformes con el primero -Izo sacó su cabeza y le dio un trago a su taza de té. Su prometido, Thatch, estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, con sus ojos fijos en su taza y sin decir una palabra.

-Lo sé, lo sé ... estaba buenísimo. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos -asiente Izo.

-¡Oye! -exclama Thatch, y todos reímos. Por primera vez siento algo de envidia de ellos, de cómo están sentados con sus dedos entrelazados y como se dedican las miradas furtivas cuando creen que no puedo verlos.

-Pero hazme caso, cariño, ya llegara el indicado. Yo he besado muchos sapos antes de encontrar un mi príncipe -Izo gira su cuello y deposita un beso en los labios de Thatch.

Mierda, ¿tienen que hacerlo delante de mí?

-Además, no es necesario involucrarse con alguien del trabajo -agrega Thatch con tono de voz tímido-. ¿Sigues trabajando en el mismo destacamento?

-Sí ... -suspiró-. Sólo que no nos hemos dirigido la palabra en semanas.

-Tampoco follan? -pregunta Izo con su desfachatez típica, Thatch le da un codazo.

Niego con la cabeza. No puedo follar sin sentimientos de por medio, y esa es la raíz de todo el problema.

-Bueno, ¡basta de problemas! -Izo se incorpora y me quita la taza de las manos-. Hoy es tu día libre, así que vamos a almorzar, tal vez más tarde puedes ir al cine.

-Gracias Izo, pero no quiero ser la tercera rueda -me encojo de hombros.

-¡Idioteces! -Izo se dirige a la cocina y yo permanezco en el sofá junto a su prometido. Thatch enciende el televisor frente a nosotros, están dando las noticias.

Mi mente divaga con los recuerdos de mi primera noche con Marco, y nuestra última discusión en su despacho, cuando una noticia de último momento interrumpe mi concentración.

_«¡Exclusivo! Hace horas que el mítico rascacielos Tower, en el centro de la cuidad, se encuentra en llamas. Efectivos policiales aún no logran descifrar la causa del incendio, pero sí cree que fue accidental. »_

Mi corazón se paraliza, solo para segundos después redoblar sus latidos con furia. Izo viene caminando desde la cocina con pasos atrás, se lleva una mano al pecho al ver las imágenes. Thatch también se ve consternado.

_«Hace horas que el destacamento de bomberos está combatiendo este incendio. Se calcula que ya hay más de veinte heridos y ocho muertos. »_

En la pantalla, la cámara se mueve de manera caótica. Se escuchan alaridos, sirenas y el furioso crepitar de las llamas. Se ven destellos del edificio en llamas, y los hombres tratando de combatirlo con sus hidrantes. Alcanzo a reconocer a Haruta entre la multitud, y también hay muchísimos hombres que no conozco; son de otro destacamento.

-¡Debo irme! -exclamo a la vez que me pongo de pie. Izo y Thatch tratan de detenerme pero es en vano; en menos de cinco minutos estoy a bordo de un taxi rumbo al rascacielos Torre.

Cuando llego, es todavía peor que en la televisión. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me paralizo. Observo a mi alrededor; gente gritando, gente llorando, los paramédicos que no dan abasto. El olor a fuego y humo golpeó mi nariz y me espabilo. Reconozco el camión 08 y corro hacia él. Haruta y Rakuyo están junto a él, apuntando a las mangueras a un lado del edificio Me abro paso entre los demás hombres, y los ayudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Estás loco, es tu día libre ?! -me grita Haruta al reconocerme.

-¡Ni siquiera tienes tu uniforme, idiota! -me advierte Vista desde le camión contiguo.

-¿Creyeron que los dejaría solos, maricones? -respondo, y conecto otra manguera al hidrante libre. Dirijo el chorro al otro extremo para atacar el fuego por los dos lados. Pero este es un fuego voraz; los tres últimos pisos ya son puro carbón Lo único que se puede hacer en este momento es evitar que crezca, evitar más muertes.

-¡¿Dónde está Marco ?! -pregunto con un dolor aplastante en mi pecho.

-Adentro -responde Rakuyo, y siento que mis rodillas pierden su fuerza. Apenas logro coordinar para sostener la manguera.

_No hay pienses en eso, no pienses en eso._

_Él saldrá vivo, ya lo verás._

Tardamos cuarenta minutos en dominar el fuego, y treinta más en extinguirlo completamente. Ahora le estamos dando una mano a los paramédicos con los desmayados y los que han inhalado. Algunas personas son trasladadas en ambulancia con quemaduras de primer, segundo y hasta tercer grado. Algunos pocos no han tenido esa suerte.

Pero aún rodeado de tanto caos y muerte, mi corazón se alegra al distinguir a Marco entre los oficiales. Inmediatamente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y él luce sorprendido de verme. También luce agotado y moralmente devastado, con su rostro manchado de hollín.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Es cerca de medianoche cuando regreso a mi apartamento. Me doy una ducha larga y relajante, tratando de relajar la tensión de mis músculos. Eso es relativamente fácil, lo difícil es descansar mi mente. Olvidar los gritos de horror, el llanto y la muerte.

Es en vano. Al día de hoy no he podido olvidar ninguna.

Salgo del baño y enciendo el televisor; Dios sabe que no podré dormir. Pero ver el noticiario de trasnoche tampoco es de mucha ayuda. Si bien aclaran que el incendio ya está extinguido, no dejan de repetir una y otra vez la imagen del rascacielos en llamas. Los gritos resuenan en mi cabeza.

De pronto alguien toca la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —grito desde el sofá mientras apago el televisor con el mando.

—Marco —responde una voz apesadumbrada.

Me dirijo a la puerta de un brinco y cuando la abro, me encuentro con un rostro apesadumbrado. Puedo notar que Marco ha derramado algunas lágrimas, sus ojos azules están enrojecidos y algo hinchados, al igual que sus labios. Incluso su postura corporal está algo encogida, con los hombros caídos hacia adelante y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos.

Y yo no podría estar más agradecido de verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto.

—No he podido salvarlos —murmura, paralizado frente al umbral.

—Has salvado a varias personas hoy. No eres todopoderoso —respondo— Siempre hay caídos.

—Díselo a sus familias —responde a regañadientes, y aparta su vista durante unos segundos. Luego sus ojos azules vuelven a posarse en los míos. —Mira, Ace, el motivo por el que estoy aquí es… es que…

—¿Qué? —insisto, y mis manos tiemblan mientras sostengo la puerta.

—No lo sé… —Marco sonríe de manera amarga. —Sólo sé que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, mientras estaba dentro del edificio. La idea de no volverte a ver me aterraba. Y esta noche, ya sano y salvo en casa, tú eras la única persona a la que deseaba ver.

Nos miramos en silencio unos segundos, y luego Marco se abalanza hacia mi. Sujeta mi rostro con ambas manos y me besa con fuerza. Yo empujo la puerta de un golpe y me aferro a sus hombros. El beso es salvaje, pasional, como si ambos quisiéramos devorarnos el uno al otro. Oigo a Marco gemir contra mi boca y yo muerdo su labios inferior. Su lengua explora mi boca con necesidad primal, ansiosa y hambrienta. En cuestión de segundos todo mi cuerpo arde y estoy duro como una roca. También estoy a medio vestir y cayendo de espaldas sobre mi cama. Marco no me da un descanso; me arranca la ropa con violencia y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo acaricio su pecho desnudoy le quito la ropa interior. Lo masturbo con fuerza y él hace lo mismo conmigo, mientras nuestras miradas se sostienen.

Una parte de mi cabeza me advierte que esto es una mala decisión; no sirvo para esto. No sirvo para follar sin involucrarme. Y después de esto, no habrá vuelta atrás. Sólo dolor.

Pero no me importa.

El resto de mi cabeza silencia esos pensamientos, y sólo puedo rendirme al deseo desenfrenado que siento por Marco. A mis ansias de besarlo, tocarlo, devorarlo. A mi necesidad de imperiosa de tenerlo dentro de mi. Él también la siente, es innegable por como sus manos me sujetan, me aprisionan, me dominan. Su cuerpo arde sobre el mío y yo lo envuelvo con mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo aprieto fuerte, para jamás dejarlo ir. Nuestras pollas duran quedan aprisionadas contra nuestros abdómenes. Marco tiene el rostro enrojecido y las pupilas dilatadas. Esta vez no se toma mucho tiempo para el juego previo; sólo escupe en mi entrada y me penetra sin miramientos. Tampoco es que necesito mucho juego previo; nunca he querido a alguien en mi interior tanto como quiero a Marco ahora mismo.

Empuja con fuerza, con brío, y yo gimo con cada estocada. Muerde mis labios y mi cuello, y yo aprieto sus bíceps contraídos por el esfuerzo. Recién en ese momento me doy cuenta que no estamos usando protección. Pero no hay nada en este momento que pueda alejarme de Marco. Me desarmo con cada embestida, y los latidos de mi polla se amplían mientras el estómago de Marco de me aprieta la aprieta.

—Ace… Dios mío… —Marco gripe en mi oído, y nuestros labios se encuentran. Me rodea con sus brazos y aumenta el ritmo. No creí que eso fuera posible. Su polla está palpitando en lo más profundo de mi, y mis músculos internos se retuercen con placer.

Esta vez Marco se corrió primero, entre gritos y lágrimas. Su semen caliente me desborda y apenas puedo tolerar lo bien que se siente. Minutos después, Marco me chupa la polla con sus labios carnosos, y es cuestión de segundos hasta que mi eyaculación se desliza por su garganta. Él traga hasta la última gota, pero cuando volvemos a besarnos, aún siento mi sabor en su lengua.

Permanecemos en mi cama, abrazados y cubiertos de sudor. Marco dibuja círculos en mi espalda con sus dedos y yo abrazo sus costillas con mi mejilla contra su pecho. Adoro el aroma a cedro de su piel.

—Necesitaba eso… —Marco suspira con una sonrisa satisfecha —Te necesitaba a ti.

Yo también, pero tengo pánico de arruinar todo de nuevo, así que permanezco en silencio. Sólo me limito a depositar un beso en sus labios.

—Marco, perdón por haberte llamado cobarde —le digo, alzando mi cabeza para poder ver sus ojos.

—Algo de razón tenías —refunfuña, y acaricia mi cabello.

—No, no la tenía. Me he comportado como un chiquillo inmaduro. De ahora en más no habrá sentimentalismo tontos, lo prometo. —Me recuesto sobre mi almohada, agotado —sólo sexo entre dos adultos.

Marco gira sobre su codo y me mira con una expresión incrédula.

—¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres? —me pregunta.

No soy tan buen mentiroso, así que sólo asiento con mi cabeza. Marco se ve sorprendido, pero acepta mi respuesta.

—Entonces ¿quieres que me vaya? —pregunta Marco.

—No —me apresuro a responder—. Quiero decir… Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Marco me besa, y esta segunda vez nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para besarnos y explorarnos. Él besa mis pezones y mi estómago, y dilata mi entrada con su lengua y sus dedos, hasta que yo estoy suplicando por su polla. Usamos la misma postura de antes, y recién ahora noto que pocas veces Marco me ha puesto en cuatro patas. Ahora está de nuevo embistiendo dentro de mí pero despacio, con una cadencia enloquecedora. Nuestros labios y ojos están permanentemente unidos, hasta que volvemos a corrernos, aullando en los brazos del otro.

Es por eso que una vez que Marco está durmiendo plácidamente en mis brazos, yo decido pedir mi traslado a otro departamento.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Esta mañana llego a la estación junto con Marco. Algunas miradas curiosas se posan en nosotros mientras cruzamos el patio, pero lo más curioso es que a Marco no parece molestarle.

Cerca del mediodía junto el valor de entrar a su despacho. No estoy usando mi uniforme y ya he vaciado mi casillero. Todas mis pertenencias están en el bolso que cargo en mi hombro. Marco está sentado en su escritorio y su sonrisa se desvanece al verme.

—Ace ¿qué ocurre?

—Vengo a pedir formalmente mi traslado a otra estación —digo, luchando contra el nudo en mi garganta.

Marco traga saliva, por su expresión parece que lo han apuñalado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es lo mejor para ambos. Te mentí anoche; no sirvo para rollos sin sentimientos. Nunca he servido. Si me quedo, romperé nuestro pacto de nuevo. Mejor nos mantenernos alejados, y así nadie saldrá herido —repito el discurso que vengo ensayando en mi cabeza desde la madrugada. Ni yo mismo lo creo.

—Ace… —súplica Marco. Pero yo lo interrumpo de nuevo. Si lo dejo hablar, será mi perdición. Así que rápidamente saco el formulario de traslado de mi bolso y se lo entrego.

—Ya lo he rellenado —le digo—. Sólo hace falta tu firma y el sello del Departamento.

Marco mira el documento, y luego me mira a mí.

—¿Realmente quieres esto, Ace? —me pregunta, y cada segundo que esto se extiende es más doloroso que el anterior. Asiento con la cabeza, y mi estómago se revuelve cuando veo a Marco firmar y sellar el formulario. Me lo entrega firmado y yo me apuro a guardarlo en mi bolso.

Marco separa sus labios para decirme algo, pero yo no lo dejo hablar.

—Adiós, Marco —le digo, y prácticamente huyo fuera de su oficina. Atravieso la sala común, donde algunos hombres están tomando su descanso. Haruta me intercepta para saludarme pero yo sigo de largo. Necesito abandonar este lugar en este preciso instante.

Pero me detiene la voz de Marco, desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—Atención, todos. Su Subinspector tiene un anuncio importante para ustedes —dice, y se hace un silencio general—. Para ti también, Ace.

Giro sobre mis talones y lo miro, de pie frente a su oficina, con su impecable uniforme de Subinspector.

—Primero, quiero decirles lo orgulloso que estoy de su trabajo ayer. Fue uno de los días más duros que hemos tenido que enfrentar, y me honra haberlo afrontado codo a codo con héroes como ustedes —dice Marco. Una ronda de aplausos lo sigue, pero él hace un gesto con la mano para que se detengan—. El aplauso es para ustedes, caballeros.

Marco hace una pausa, parece que esta eligiendo sus próximas palabras con cuidado, o que esté juntando valor para pronunciarlas.

—Pero también, el día de ayer me ha servido para replantearme muchas cosas. Para pensar. Para agradecer estar vivo. Para darme cuenta de cuantas cosas en nuestra vida damos por sentado, hasta que es demasiado tarde. Nunca sabemos qué día será el último, especialmente en nuestra profesión. Por eso es nuestro deber valorar lo que tenemos, vivir nuestras vidas al máximo ¿entienden?

Se hace otra pausa, seguida de algunos murmullos y aplausos, pero Marco no se detiene. Clava sus ojos en los míos y a mí me tiemblan las rodillas.

—Vivir una mentira no es vivir en absoluto. Y yo, su Subinspector, les he estado mintiendo todos estos años. —Marco me señala con un dedo—, pero este hombre me ha dado una lección. No sólo es un excelente bombero, sino que tiene el coraje que su jefe no tiene. Por eso, yo hoy voy a intentar seguir su ejemplo y decirles que… Yo…

Marco toma una profunda respiración, sus labios tiemblan.

—Soy gay —finalmente dice, seguido por una oleada de exclamaciones. Yo no puedo dejar de sonreír. —Siempre lo he sido. Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes, y sobretodo perdón por no haber creído que ustedes, los hombres junto a quien arriesgo mi vida a diario, lo habrían aceptado.

Se hace otro silencio extraño, y yo sólo pienso en que quiero atravesar la sala corriendo y besar a Marco delante de todos. Me cuesta horrores permanecer plantado en mi sitio.

—¿Eso es todo? —Vista interrumpe el silencio con su vozarrón—. Jefe, no es por ofender, pero los muchachos y yo ya lo sabíamos hace mucho.

Marco se pone pálido como un fantasma.

—¡Sí, y también sabemos que usted y Ace se lo montaban en el camión! —Vista estalla en carcajadas.

—Era muy obvio —suspira Rakuyo mientras sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¡basta de jaleo! —ordena Marco, y las risas y murmullos cesan— ¡La hora del almuerzo se acabó! ¡A trabajar si no quieren una suspensión!

Los hombres regresan a sus tareas, entre murmullos y risitas. Yo regreso hacia Marco con pasos lentos y una sonrisa en mis labios. Él también sonríe cuando me ve romper en pedacitos el formulario de traslado.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Mi espalda choca contra la pared. El golpe duele un poco pero no me importa. La boca de Marco besando la mía, mordiendo mis labios, me tiene más ocupado. Mis pantalones han caído a la altura de mis tobillos, y Marco me los quita con prisa.

-¡Cuidado! Recuerda, hijo de alquiler! -le advierto mientras arrojo mi pantalón al piso del diminuto cuarto. Aún conservo mi camisa blanca y mi saco esmoquin puesto. Marco está usando uno similar, y sus ojos se ven más azules que nunca.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora -me di antes de morder mis labios, su lengua roza la mía y yo estremezco. Su polla está dura, asomando fuera de su cremallera. Yo soy la que chupado hace unos minutos así que esta húmeda con mi saliva. Abrazo la cintura de Marco con una pierna y con la otra me mantengo de pie. El me penetra con un solo movimiento brutal. Un gemido de dolor y placer escapa de mi boca.

-Sshhh, nos van a oír -Marco sonríe, y embiste más duro. Me es muy difícil no gritar ante tanto placer. Así que muerdo su cuello y me aferro a sus hombros con todas mis fuerzas. Él empuja y empuja, hasta volverme loco. Mis sensores internos vibran rítmicamente ante cada estocada multiplicando nuestro placer.  
  
El miembro de Marco entró y vendió mi máquina cada vez más rápido, golpeando lugares en mi interior que me hizo estremecer de lugar. Marco envuelve mi polla con su mano y comienza una masturbación a la vez que me folla. No puedo tolerarlo mucho tiempo. Me muerdo los labios con todas mis fuerzas para no gritar cuando me corro. Mi cuerpo aún está limitado por mi orgasmo y elevo mi otra pierna; Abrazo la cintura de Marco con dos piernas y él me sostiene en sus brazos mientras que yo folla bien duro contra la pared. Cada estocada es más brutal que la anterior, hasta que su semen caliente está llenando mi interior.  
  
Cuando mis pies vuelvan a apoyarse en el piso, mis piernas aún están temblando. Mi aliento todavía está agitado cuando me pongo mis pantalones nuevamente. Luego de arreglarse el esmoquin, Marco me abraza y me besa.  
  
-Debemos volver ... se quedaron quietos preguntando estamos -susurra contra mis labios.  
  
-No creo que noten nuestra ausencia -respondo. Aún así, abandonamos con discreción el cuartito vacío, y volvemos a la sala principal del registro civil. En efecto, son pocos los invitados que nos miran con los ojos sospechosos, la mayoría está concentrada en Izo y Thatch frente al juez.  
  
Yo observo como el firmar el acta de matrimonio, después de otro, vestidos con sus labios blancos y con esa sonrisa en sus rostros. La misma sonrisa que tengo últimamente. Los veo dar el sí y en serio. Los destellos de cámaras fotográficas se multiplican, así como los aplausos.  
  
Entre aplausos, Marco me susurra:  
  
-No es mala idea ¿sabes?  
  
-¿Acaso te estas proponiendo? -lo miró atónito -¡Sólo hace tres meses que estamos saliendo ...!  
  
-No, pero ... Podrías mudarte conmigo. -Marco me responde alzando una ceja.  
  
Thatch e Izo se besan y cruzan el pasillo del registro civil entre aplausos. Cuando pasan por mi lado, yo tampoco como el rostro de mi amigo resplandece de felicidad. Incluso algunas lágrimas amenazan con asomar de sus ojos. Pensar que una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, yo envidié su felicidad. Ahora no tengo nada que envidiarle. La feliz pareja sube el auto rumbo al salón que es la recepción. Cuando Marco y yo subimos al taxi para seguirlos, yo solo tengo una palabra para él.  
  
-Si.  
  
Marco no me dice nada. El taxista nos mira extrañado por el espejo retrovisor, supongo que las parejas no son hijo de su agrado. Poco me importa, nunca fue tan feliz de mi vida. Pero yo sé que Marco todavía tiene problemas con las demostraciones públicas. Sólo entrelaza sus dedos con los músculos fuertemente, y mi corazón se estremece una vez más.  
  
**ALETA.**


End file.
